Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi ce que je ne suis pas
by The Shadow's Lights
Summary: Alex et Yassen vont devoir travailler ensemble sur une mission. Comment vivront-ils cette collaboration de 3 mois ?
1. prologue

**Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi ce que je ne suis pas**

**ICPA (Intervention Casse-Pieds de l'Auteur)** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous avez la moindre remarque, critique, idée ... au sujet de cette fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je suis toute nouvelle sur le site, donc je ne sais pas tout faire, mais bon je devrais me débrouiller pour trouver comment répondre à vos reviews lol

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Comme si les personnages et l'univers de l'histoire m'appartenaient ... pfff mais vous me prenez pour qui ? est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être aussi douée que Anthony Horowitz ? (j'aurais bien aimé pourtant, si si je vous assure ...)

**Pairing** : Yassen/Alex (des livres Alex Rider)

**/!\ Warning /!\** : SLASH, autrement dit relations HOMOSEXUELLES. Les seules critiques que je n'accepterai pas seront sur cet aspect là. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Ton père … c'est lui qui m'a fait ça. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je l'aimais. Toi aussi, je t'aime, Alex._

**POV**** Yassen Gregorovitch**

Fixant le plafond blanc, Yassen Gregorovitch ressassait ses souvenirs, et plus particulièrement celui de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Alex Rider.

Croyant qu'il allait mourir, il s'était montré honnête avec le jeune espion : il pensait ne rien avoir à perdre. Seulement voilà, il n'était pas mort on l'avait sauvé in extremis ; et allongé sur le même lit d'hôpital depuis une semaine – sûrement plus avant son réveil – il se posait beaucoup de questions.

Pourquoi le MI6 ne lui était pas encore tombé dessus ? Quand pourrait il partir d'ici, à supposer que l'extrême faiblesse qui semblait s'être emparée de ses jambes disparaisse ? Mais aussi, et surtout, qu'était devenu Alex ?

A°R°A°R°A°R°A°R°

**POV**** Alex Rider**

Alex était assis dans le salon de sa nouvelle maison, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Jack Starbright – sa gouvernante – et lui avaient dû déménager pour des raisons de sécurité. Ca ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure : il n'était pas particulièrement sentimental, et Jack avait été plus affectée que lui de devoir laisser en arrière l'endroit où avait vécu Ian Rider, l'oncle d'Alex. Celui-ci s'était occupé d'Alex à la mort de ses parents – et, accessoirement, l'avait sans en avoir l'air préparé à devenir espion. En repensant à son oncle et à son père, Alex crut entendre de nouveau les paroles de l'assassin Yassen Gregorovitch.

Il avait dit aimer son père ; ils avaient dû travailler souvent ensemble pour qu'une telle fraternité les unisse. Une confiance sans bornes qui ne pouvait se créer qu'entre deux personnes se connaissant parfaitement bien. Ce qu'Alex n'arrivait pas à saisir, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait prétendu l'aimer lui, Alex Rider. Peut-être parce qu'étant le fils de son meilleur ami, Yassen le voyait comme son neveu ?

Oui, Alex aussi se posait beaucoup de questions. Après une entrevue avec Blunt deus semaines auparavant, quand aurait lieu la suivante ? Quand serait-il autorisé à sortir de chez lui et saurait-il en quoi consistait sa nouvelle mission ? Mais aussi, et surtout, quand pourrait-il voir Gregorovitch ?

* * *

C'est court, je sais, mais ce n'est que le prologue. Le prochain chapitre devrait faire entre 1500 et 2000 mots je crois. Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que pour écrire le premier chapitre j'ai mis un mois; sachant que là je suis en vacances, je ne sais pas du tout le temps que ça me prendra quand les cours recommenceront. Donc pour le premier chapitre, je le posterai samedi prochain si j'ai au moins une review positive d'ici là (un peu un appel à la review, mais c'est pour la mise en marche, je vous promet c'est le premier et le dernier), mais pour les suivants je verrai. J'essaierai de ne pas dépasser un mois de délai quand même !


	2. chapitre 1 partie 1

**Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi ce que je ne suis pas**

* * *

**ICPA**: Salutations, Terriens ! Voilà le chapitre 1, et plus tôt que prévu en plus ! (tous ensemble : hiphiphip ...HOUuu... ben alors ?) En fait en tappant mon chapitre sur l'ordi, je me suis appercçue qu'il était trèèès long (Mamannn j'ai trop fait d'ordi j'arrive plus a tenir ma fourchette ! ouiiiin !!) lol non pas à ce point là quand même, mais bon. Du coup j'ai dû le couper en deux, alors ce chapitre et le suivant font tous les deux une taille raisonnable, mais sans être très long non plus.

Je sens que vos paupières deviennent lourde, alors j'arrête là mon blabla.

Bonnes lecture !

Ohh, j'oubliais le plus important : merci à RUBIKA666 pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! je ne sais pas comment répondre aux reviews personnellement, mais je trouverais, promis ! lol

**Disclaimer** : ça alors, vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est toujours pas moi qui détiens les droits ! Sacré Horowitz !

**Pairing** : Yassen/Alex (des livres Alex Rider)

**/!\ Warning /!\** : SLASH, autrement dit relations HOMOSEXUELLES. Les seules critiques que je n'accepterai pas seront sur cet aspect là. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**Flash-Back**

- Expliquez-moi encore pourquoi Gregorovitch s'est fait tirer dessus par son employeur, dit Blunt en croisant ses doigts au-dessus du bureau.

- Je vous l'ai dit, il a refusé de nous tuer, Sabina et moi, soupira Alex.

- J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'un tueur tel que Gregorovitch désobéisse à son employeur par soucis de préserver des vies …

- Et bien pourtant c'est le cas ! assena Alex avec exaspération.

Cela faisait au moins trois fois qu'il racontait en détails la scène dans le jet, et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

- Et entre le moment où il a été touché et le moment où il s'est évanoui, il n'a rien dit ?

- Vous voulez dire, à part « aïe » ?

Blunt se leva, et si l'expression de son visage n'avait pas changé, quelque chose dans sa posture indiquait sans doute possible que l'homme était en colère.

- Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes. De toute façon, dès qu'il sera réveillé, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder selon les médecins, il sera arrêté, jugé et envoyé dans le quartier sécurisé d'une de nos prisons. Oui, dans une semaine tout au plus, Gregorovitch sera une affaire réglée.

Le sang d'Alex, à ces mots, n'avait fait qu'un tour. Derrière des barreaux infranchissables, ce n'est pas le russe qu'il voyait, mes les nombreuses informations sur son père qu'il aurait pu en tirer. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre.

- non !

- Plaît-il ? fis Blunt en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'emprisonner !

- Tiens donc. Je ne peux pas faire mettre sous les verrous un assassin, l'homme qui a aidé d'innombrables crapules à mener à bien leur projet, le meurtrier de votre oncle. Et pourquoi cela ?

- Ecoutez, souffla Alex, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je vous le demande comme une faveur, une récompense pour services rendus, en quelque sorte. Vous devez bien faire des choses comme ça pour vos agents non ?

Même si il se doutait que le MI6 ne laisserait jamais filer Gregorovitch, Alex ne voulait pas laisser le tueur aller en prison sans se battre. Blunt le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur, qui inquiéta Alex.

- Même si c'était le cas, même si nous accordions des … faveurs … à nos agents, vous ne pourriez en bénéficier. Je suis certain que vous en comprenez la raison ! Vous avez répeté tellement de fois que vous n'étiez pas l'un des nôtres …

- Et alors ? non, je ne suis pas « l'un des vôtres », je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous dois quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas votre agent ; compenez-moi, je tiens à garder ma liberté, et je ne compte pas riquer ma vie éternellement en jouant à James Bond pour vous –

- Bien, le coupa Blunt, nous somme d'accord alors –

- néanmoins j'ai plusieurs fois travaillé pour vous, avec pour seules récompenses une poignée de mains et le fruit de votre propre chantage. J'ai donc, d'après moi, fais le même boulot qu'un de VOS agents, bien que je n'en sois pas un. Même boulot, mêmes récompenses, non ?

- Nos agents reçoivent un salaire en tant que récompense. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Je vous ai dit ce que je voulais : que Yassen Gregorovitch ne soit ni arrêté, ni jugé, ni emprisonné.

- Bien. A quinze ans vous croyez donc encore au Père Noël, dit Blunt, et Alex leva les yeux au ciel. Et en admettant que le MI6 accède à votre demande, avez-vous une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire de cet assassin ?

- Effacer son dossier et oublier son existence ? suggéra Alex, le regard malicieux.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, malheureusement ; ça ne relève pas seulement de moi, il s'agit de la sécurité nationale.

- Je vois, fit Alex, déçut.

- Toutefois, reprit Blunt, ses yeux étincelant de plus belle, si vous nous aidiez encore une fois, il se pourrait que je trouve un … arrangement avec mes collègues pour que la peine de Gregorovitch, au lieu de la prison à vie, soit l'exil. Ainsi, la – longue – liste de ses méfaits se rangerait dans la catégorie es affaires classées, et il serait libre de recommencer une nouvelle vie, d'aller où bon lui semble – sauf au Royaume-Uni, bien entendu.

- Si je vous aidais encore une fois ? Et quelle aide attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Alex avec méfiance. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, vraiment trop beau …

- Oh, pas quelque chose de bien compliqué, rassurez-vous, dit Blunt avec la voix assurée de celui qui est sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Remarquant la réticence d'Alex, il ajouta : et puis, vous qui demandez toujours une arme, cette fois on vous en fournira une, peut-être même plusieurs.

La méfiance d'Alex se mua en surprise.

- Des armes ? Mais jusqu'à maintenant vous refusiez de … Attendez ! Pourquoi m'autoriser à porter une arme, si la mission à laquelle vous voulez m'envoyer n'est pas difficile ? demanda Alex, tout à coup suspicieux.

- J'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas compliquée, en aucun cas je n'ai prétendu qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Et puis les armes en elles-mêmes ne sont pas si terribles que cela ; bien que, maniées avec dextérité elles fassent des dégâts. Blunt continua, plus pour lui-même : et puis vous ne serez pas le seul à en avoir, donc on ne vous remarquera pas plus que cela.

- Heu je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir là … "pas si terribles", "maniées avec dextérité", "pas le seul à en avoir" … Vous m'envoyez où ? En pleine jungle avec des coupe-coupe ?

- Pas tout à fait, en fait ce sera plutôt dans un camp médiéval avec une épée, et peut-être une dague et un arc, mais nous verrons cela quelques semaines après que votre mission ait commencé.

- Quelques semaines ? s'étrangla Alex. Mais vous comptez m'envoyer dans votre parc d'attraction combien de temps ?

- Parc d'attraction ? non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Là où vous allez, c'est un endroit où se retrouvent tous les fans de chevalerie, Moyen Âge et autres. Ce sont pour la plupart des joueurs qui combattent sur Internet par le biais de jeux de rôles. Dans ce camp, les jeunes combattent « pour de vrais », encadrés naturellement par des professeurs de maniement d'armes. Mais n'importe qui ne peut pas y être admis ! Il y a deux épreuves de sélection, et tout au long du séjour qui dure en moyenne trois mois, des entretiens sont planifiés avec le directeur.

- Bon, alors premièrement j'ai appris quelques techniques de combat avec mon oncle et au camp militaire dans lequel vous m'aviez envoyé, mais combattre avec des armes médiévales je ne sais pas faire. Deuxièmement, vous ne pouvez pas décemment envisager de me faire disparaître pendant trois mois. Quelle justification donneriez-vous à mon collège pour une si longue absence ? Troisièmement, qu'est-ce qui peut bien attirer l'attention du MI6 dans ce ... camp ? Et enfin, qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous laisserez Gregorovitch tranquille ?

- Que de questions ! j'en ai une aussi : est-ce que cela signifie que vous acceptez la mission ?

- Répondez d'abord aux miennes.

- Bien. Avant de commencer la mission vous aurez deux semaines de cours intensifs pour le maniement d'épée, le lancer de couteaux et le tir à l'arc. Vous vous perfectionnerez sur place, mais cela devrait être suffisant pour le concours d'entrée. Pour votre collège, on a déjà rédigé la lettre qu'un établissement français leur enverra, attestant que vous avez intégré leurs classes pendant trois mois et demi afin de perfectionner votre français. Bien entendu, cette lettre est pour vos enseignant, votre directeur ayant été mis au courant de votre position.

- mais …

- Laissez-moi finir. Ce qui nous intéresse là-bas, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Nous en reparlerons. En ce qui concerne Gregorovitch, n'avons-nous pas tenu parole à propos du visa de Miss Starbright ? nous vous faisons confiance, faites de même.

- Je peux réfléchir avant de vous donner ma réponse ?

- Bien sûr. Vous avez deux minutes pour cela.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? demanda Alex, amer.

- Evidemment. Comme à chaque fois ! (Alex leva les yeux au ciel). Après tout, Gregorovitch en vaut-il la peine ?

- Oui, marmonna Alex.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, oui, j'accepte la mission.

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie de premier chapitre.

Elle vous a plu ? Moi ça m'a un peu cassé les pieds de devoir couper en deux le chapitre, mais bon au final c'est peut-être mieux comme ça ... Je pense que je posterai la deuxième partie samedi prochain, et même avant si je peux (qui sait ).

Bisous à tous, et on se retrouve au prochain post ! (si vous êtes encore là)

:)


	3. chapitre 1 partie 2

**Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi ce que je ne suis pas**

* * *

**ICPA**: Voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre 1 que j'avais malheureusement dû couper en deux. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Je sais que mon histoire est longue à démarrer, c'est peut-être un peu ennuyant ? mais bon, je préfère prendre mon temps que bâcler le début pour arriver tout de suite à l'action, histoire d'éviter trop d'incohérences. Malgré ça si vous en trouvez, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler )

Ah, autre chose : pour information, le prologue se situe chronologiquement à la fin du flash back.

Bonne lecture !

**Rar** : Merci à toi RUBIKA666, de suivre ma fic et de toujours me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir )

Guépard : tes reviews m'ont fait tout aussi plaisir, c'est donc avec plaisir que je réponds à tes questions Alors, oui c'est un slash, mais je peux te promettre dès maintenant que ce sera un slash hyper léger : c'est ma première fanfic, et je ne me vois vraiment pas écrire un lemon, même soft huhu. En ce qui concerne la différence entre slash et yaoi, figure toi que je n'en savais pas plus que toi avant que tu ne poses la question lol alors je suis allée voir sur Wikipedia ce que je pouvais trouver. Si j'ai bien compris, le Yaoi désigne normalement les _œuvres originales_ contenant des relations homosexuelles masculines, mais idéalisées, « efféminées ». Le Slash vient à l'origine de la barre utilisée pour séparer deux noms dans un couple (exemple : Alex/Yassen, Alex/Sabina), mais l'utilisation de cette appellation a dérivée pour maintenant désigner les fanfictions mettant en scène des _personnages déjà existants_ ayant des relations homosexuelles. J'espère que ces explications t'ont un peu éclairé, cependant il est possible que je me trompe et que je n'ai pas tout compris … si tu as une explication différente d'une autre source, est-ce que tu pourras m'en faire part s'il te plaît ? ça m'intéresse aussi Enfin pour ce qui est du rythme de la publication, je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je vais mettre un nouveau chapitre un samedi sur deux. Avec la reprise des cours, ça va être difficile pour moi d'être plus rapide, donc je préfère mettre ce délai quitte à publier un peu plus tôt, plutôt que d'être toujours en retard … Oh sinon, pourrais-tu laisser ton adresse E-Mail si tu laisses une autre review stp ? je pourrais te répondre personnellement, ce qui sera mieux que de mettre une tartine au début de chaque chapitre lol

**Disclaimer** : j'ai essayé de négocier, je vous promets, mais rien n'y fait : les personnages appartiennent toujours et encore à Monsieur Horowitz. Snif

**Pairing** : Yassen/Alex (des livres Alex Rider)

**/!\ Warning /!\** : SLASH, autrement dit relations HOMOSEXUELLES. Les seules critiques que je n'accepterai pas seront sur cet aspect là. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 (partie 2)**

* * *

_(Précédemment)_

_- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? demanda Alex, amer._

_- Evidemment. Comme à chaque fois ! (Alex leva les yeux au ciel). Après tout, Gregorovitch en vaut-il la peine ? _

_- Oui, marmonna Alex._

_- Pardon ? _

_- Je veux dire, oui, j'accepte la mission._

- Sans même savoir ce que l'on attend de vous ? Formidable ! alors dès demain vous –

- Une minute ! Alex avait le sentiment désagréable de se faire avoir, comme à chaque fois qu'il traitait avec le MI6. Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je veux savoir à quel point ce que vous me demanderez sera-t-il dangereux ? Soyez honnête.

- Honnêtement ? C'est une mission quasi-suicide. Mais vous êtes à la hauteur Alex, croyez-moi !

- Suicide hein ? Et vous osez dire que ce ne sera pas compliqué ? lança Alex avec colère.

- Disons que les instructions sont simples, mais la réalisation reste … périlleuse.

- Dans ce cas ça ne suffit pas. Je veux plus.

- Plus ?

- Pas d'exil pour Yassen Gregorovitch. Abandonnez purement et simplement toute poursuite contre lui.

- Alex, je vous ai dit que –

- C'est ma condition. Après tout, vous avez plus besoin de moi que je n'ai besoin de vous : vous l'avez dit, Gregorovitch a tué mon oncle. Je ne lui dois rien. Pas au point de mourir.

Alex tentait un gros coup de bluff, mais si ça ne marchait pas il n'avait aucune solution de secours …

- Dans ce cas tant pis. Nous nous passerons de vous, et le tueur ira en prison.

- Très bien. Au revoir alors, dit Alex d'un ton sans réplique en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

- Alex attendez ! Nous pouvons peut-être nous arranger autrement ?

Intérieurement Alex jubilait, mais il était passé maître dans l'art de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, aussi resta-t-il impassible.

- Ca dépend. Vous proposez quoi ?

- J'efface le dossier du russe.

- Mais ?

- Mais à condition qu'il accepte de veiller sur vous lors de cette mission.

Alex étouffa une exclamation, et regarda Blunt comme si celui-ci avait perdu la tête, avant de se reprendre.

- Il n'acceptera jamais, dit Alex lentement. Il marche sur contrats, donc uniquement pour l'argent. C'est tout. Et puis vous aurez sûrement remarqué que d'habitude ce n'est pas lui qui protège, mais lui _dont_ on se protège. Il faudrait le payer très cher pour qu'il accepte de, heu, veiller sur moi.

- Je pensais que sa liberté n'aurait pas de prix pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas … Si il accepte ce marché, j'accepterai la mission.

Nous lui en parlerons plus tard. Mais avant je chargerai Crawley de vous contacter pour que nous parlions plus en détail de votre mission.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Deux semaines et demi plus tard, Alex se tenait de nouveau devant le directeur du MI6, cette fois en présence de Mme Jones.

- Alex, vous revoilà, fit Blunt. Comment allez-vous ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé ? Pour me dire en quoi va consister ma mission ? Avez-vous parlé à Yassen ?

- Non. Nous tenions tout de même à vous donner quelques précisions – il montra Jones d'un geste – mais nous verrons Yassen dans quelques jours, et il acceptera sûrement. Enfin, nous sommes tout de même décidé à vous donner quelques informations.

- Trop aimable, grommela Alex.

- En fait, intervint Mme Jones, vous ne partirez au camp que dans un mois, ce qui nous laissera largement le temps de vous donner des détails.

- Pour ce qui est de votre entraînement, celui-ci commencera dans deux semaines. Il aura lieu en France, non loin de l'endroit où se trouve le camp. Il me semble que vous parlez suffisamment le français pour pouvoir vous débrouiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Alex se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête.

- Parfait. Vous apprendrez aussi à monter à cheval.

- Je sais déjà le faire ! Objecta Alex.

- Non, vous savez tenir sur un cheval, ce qui sera loin d'être suffisant. Vous devez vous mettre dans la peau d'un adolescent féru de chevalerie, et ces ados se mettent eux-mêmes dans la peau de chevaliers. Autant vous prévenir que vous ne devez pas avoir l'air d'un amateur.

- Bon, et en attendant, pendant deux semaines, je fais quoi ? soupira Alex. Dans trois jours les cours reprennent…

- Il serait plus simple que vous n'y alliez pas, lui répondit Blunt. Pour une dizaine de jours ça n'a aucun intérêt. Vous pourriez ainsi prétendre que vous avez fait votre rentrée au collège français.

- En attendant vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble, enchaîna Mme Jones, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop. Nous vous re-contacterons lorsqu'il sera temps d'aller en France.

- Des questions, Alex ?

- Oui, une seule : où est Yassen Gregorovitch ?

Les deux adultes échangèrent un bref regard.

- Il est en sécurité, on veille sur sa santé, répondit Blunt.

- Quelle précision ! Ironisa Alex.

- Alex, intervint Mme Jones, nous ne comprenons pas bien pourquoi vous vous intéressez autant à ce tueur, et pourquoi vous voulez à ce point qu'il soit libre.

- Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi le gouvernement utilise des enfants pour faire le sale boulot. Le monde est étrange n'est-ce pas ? fit Alex, plus amer que réellement en colère. Peu importent mes raisons, c'est comme ça, trancha-t-il.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que le MI6 apprenne que le Russe avait des informations sur son père à lui révéler, car il était sûr que Blunt l'empêcherait alors de revoir Gregorovitch de peur que celui-ci monte Alex contre le MI6.

- Bien, je crois que c'est tout. Reposez-vous un peu, dit Blunt à Alex avant de plonger le nez dans ses dossiers comme si il était seul.

Mme Jones sortit du Bureau, mais Alex ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et Blunt finit pas relever la tête.

- Oui ?

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné l'adresse du lieu où se trouve Gregorovitch, fit remarquer Alex.

- Il ne sert à rien que vous le voyiez, vraiment. Dans les jours qui suivront, nous nous chargerons de l'informer de la situation.

- Je veux le voir, insista Alex, avant de se décider à ruser. Vous savez, si on doit passer trois mois ensemble, autant que l'on prenne contact avant non ?

- D'accord, soupira Blunt.

Il écrivit quelque chose sur un papier et le tendit à Alex. Celui-ci lut l'adresse et releva la tête, étonné.

- L'hôpital central ? Tout simplement ?

- Au vu de l'état dans lequel il se trouve, même avec toute la volonté du monde il n'ira pas bien loin. Il est sorti il y a peu du coma donc il est encore très faible. Mais soyez prudent, tout de même…

Blunt replongea dans ses documents et cette fois, Alex sortit.

Le jeune espion était impatient d'aller voir Gregorovitch, les questions qu'il voulait lui poser se bousculaient dans sa tête. Néanmoins, il décida sagement de passer prévenir Jack, qu'il trouva complètement angoissée. Après lui avoir résumé la discussion avec Blunt, et lui avoir dit qu'il comptait rendre visite au tueur, li sortit de la maison, un peu embêté de laisser son amie dans un tel état d'émotivité.

Alex relut l'adresse de l'hôpital, bien qu'il la connaisse déjà par cœur : plus jeune, il y avait fait plusieurs séjours. Il enfourcha son vélo, essayant de se préparer mentalement à la rencontre.

Alors qu'il se tenait devant l'entrée, il sentit l'appréhension monter en lui. Il souffla un bon coup et poussa les portes du hall.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! je sais, c'est très court. Mais promis, le prochain sera plus long. Et puis, ce sera aussi la rencontre Alex - Yassen !

Bon, j'ai promis que je ne ferais pas de chantage à la review, donc même si je n'en ai aucune je posterai le prochain chapitre, et je ne vous supplie pas de me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions, me poser des questions ou juste m'encourager, même si j'en ai très très envie. Je ne vous rappelle pas non plus que le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche est là pour ça, parce que je me suis promis de ne pas m'abaisser à vous demander une review. Même si j'en ai très envie hein !

xD bon d'accord je me tais.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi ce que je ne suis pas**

**ICPA**: Je suis absoooolument désolée. Sérieusement, je suis morte de honte. Je suis super en retard !! Pour ma défense, le rythme de cette année est infernal. 43 heures de présence au lycée par semaine, rendez-vous compte !! (J'ai compté moi ). Alors quand en plus je dois faire mes devoirs, travailler le chant et aller au conservatoire, ben quand j'ai tout fini, je n'écris pas, je ne lis même pas, je DORS. Lol

Enfin quand même, j'ai pas été cool, je suis vraiment une grosse feignasse (auto flagellation psychologique, douloureuse mais nécessaire xD) et en plus, je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. Vous me pardonnez quand même ? Hein ? Alleeeez ! S'il vous plaît !! )

**Rar** :

Lasoso : hahaha et oui, je peux être assez sadique à mes heures xD c'est pour allécher le lecteur, pour lui donner envie de lire la suite D (je ne fais pas de chantage à la review, faut bien que je trouve autre chose )

Clémence : merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! ) Ca m'a rassurée, parce que quand je vois que certaines fics ont des centaines de review, je me pose des questions Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne me décourage pas, je ne faiblirais pas devant l'adversité ! Hm, pardons, je m'emballe là xD

Micka : Mon cher petit Micka que j'adore, oui je fais des fautes, oui tu as raison de me le dire, mais ARRETE de me démonter par review, je perds toute ma crédibilité !! (Comment ça y'a rien à perdre, j'en ai jamais eu ??) Mdrrr bon bon, je plaisante. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire )

La Louve Noire, abrandnewboom, RUBIKA666, lilu malfoy-potter : merci pour vos review ! Normalement je vous ai répondu individuellement, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, envoyez-moi des tomates pourries par review, et je rectifierai cette erreur de suite D

**Disclaimer** : Vous vous doutez que si je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps d'aller supplier A. Horowitz de me donner les droits d'auteur … Dons évidemment, ce n'est qu'un emprunt de personnages

**Pairing** : Yassen/Alex (des livres Alex Rider)

**/!\ Warning /!\** : SLASH, autrement dit relations HOMOSEXUELLES. Les seules critiques que je n'accepterai pas seront sur cet aspect là. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

* * *

_Précédemment_

_Alex relut l'adresse de l'hôpital, bien qu'il la connaisse déjà par cœur : plus jeune, il y avait fait plusieurs séjours. Il enfourcha son vélo, essayant de se préparer mentalement à la rencontre._

_Alors qu'il se tenait devant l'entrée, il sentit l'appréhension monter en lui. Il souffla un bon coup et poussa les portes du hall._

**POV**** Alex Rider**

Une fois dans l'hôpital, Alex se rendit compte que si il connaissait l'établissement, il n'avait aucune idée du numéro de la chambre de Gregorovitch, ni même du département dans lequel on l'avait admis. Il s'avança vers le tableau indiquant à quoi chaque étage était dédié, même si il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à trouver une indication impliquant une section « assassins et dangers publiques en tous genres ».

Alors qu'il parcourait le descriptif des yeux, une conversation attira son attention : deux infirmières jacassaient non loin de lui, derrière un comptoir.

- Tu l'as vu toi ?

- Je l'ai juste aperçu. Il parait qu'il est dangereux ?

Alex se rapprocha imperceptiblement en tendant l'oreille.

- oui, mais en même temps, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, le pauvre. Tu te rends compte, le jour où on l'autorise enfin à sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique, il est renversé par une voiture.

-Vraiment terrible ;

Alex cessa d'écouter, il s'était trompé. Il avait cru un instant que les deux femmes parlaient de Gregorovitch.

En attendant, il cherchait toujours une solution. Il y avait bien la guérite au fond à droite, au dessus de laquelle était accrochée la pancarte « Accueil – informations », mais il n'osait aps aller demander.

Et si Blunt avait fait interdire tout accès à la chambre du Russe ? Pourtant, il n'eut guère le choix lorsque la jeune femme brune de l'accueil l'appela.

- Hum, je peux t'aider ? Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit Alex en se tournant vers elle.

Bien que passablement agacé par son ton mielleux et sa façon de lui parler comme à un enfant, il décida de passer outre pour avoir plus de chances de parvenir à ses fins.

- En fait, je cherche mon oncle, il était dans le coma il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Yassen Gregorovitch.

- Attends une minute, s'il te plaît. Je regarde dans quelle chambre il est, et si il est en état de recevoir de la visite.

Rongeant son frein, Alex retourna dans sa tête ce qu'il comptait dire au tueur pour expliquer sa venue. Si la formulation changeait à chaque fois, l'idée de base restait la même : être simple et concis, quelque chose du genre « j'ai besoin de vous, vous avez besoin de moi, faisons un marché ». Inutile de s'encombrer de politesses superflues, après tout le tueur lui-même devait avoir l'habitude de ne pas faire dans la dentelle… La voix de l'hôtesse le ramena à la réalité.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que ton oncle se trouve au quatrième étage, chambre 402. Demande à une infirmière avant d'entrer dans la chambre, mais à priori les visites sont autorisées.

Finalement ça avait été facile. A force d'être mis dans des situations impossibles par le MI6, il commençait à perdre le sens de la simplicité…

Alex se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, mais beaucoup de monde attendait déjà, et les deux ascenseurs en service n'étaient pas encore ouverts. Il hésita à peine.

Deux secondes plus tard, Alex gravissait déjà la sixième marche de l'escalier. Il monta à tout allure, mais s'arrêta au troisième étage, autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour calmer les crispations d'appréhension qui lui tiraillaient le ventre.

Il avait beau avoir rempli ses missions avec efficacité – quoiqu'en frôlant la catastrophe à chaque fois – il n'en restait pas moins un ado de quinze ans qui s'apprêtait à essayer de faire un marché avec un tueur professionnel …

Il reprit son ascension plus calmement. Arrivé dans le couloir du quatrième étage, il observa un peu les allées et venues du personnel et des quelques personnes venues en visite. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, il commença donc à arpenter le couloir, cherchant des yeux la chambre de Gregorovitch.

Soudain, il fut devant. La porte à la peinture blanche écaillée portait une petite plaque indiquant le numéro de la chambre, le numéro 402.

Alex jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et constatant que personne ne l'avait remarqué, posa sa main sur la poignée en plastique. Une main qu'il retira presque aussitôt. Il se trouvait ridicule, en cet instant, de ne pas oser ouvrir la porte, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait … timide.

Il inspira un grand coup, leva de nouveau la main, cette fois pour frapper trois coups fermes de son poing sur la porte, puis il l'ouvrit.

**POV**** Yassen Gregorovitch**

Yassen Gregorovitch regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible dans le ciel nuageux de Londres. Il commençait à se lasser de rester assis dans son lit d'hôpital à longueur de journée, ayant pour seule distraction les allées et venues des infirmières qui lui amenaient ses repas et d'un médecin, toujours le même.

Aucune de ces personnes ne lui adressait la parole. Il avait bien essayé d'en savoir plus sur son état, mais même ses questions les plus anodines restaient sans réponses. Et ce mutisme l'agaçait de plus en plus, lui qui était pourtant d'un naturel calme et patient.

Il serait bien parti sans demander l'avis de quiconque, si il ne s'était pas senti si fatigué. Le moindre geste lui demandait un effort colossal, et il aurait pu croire que ses jambes étaient faites de plomb.

Et puis, une autre chose qui l'énervait et le rendait perplexe à la fois était de ne pas avoir une seule fois ennuyé par le MI6. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'on avait bien dû souffler au personnel hospitalier l'idée de rester muet, mais il se demandait ce qu'attendait le gouvernement pour envoyer quelqu'un. Non pas qu'il soit impatient d'aller en prison, mais tout lui semblait préférable à cette attente.

Aussi, c'est finalement avec peu de surprise qu'il entendit trois coups frappés à sa porte. Enfin le MI6 s'occupait de lui ! Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne tourna pas la tête tout de suite. Le silence du visiteur finit par l'intriguer et il tourna son regard vers la porte.

Il dû se contrôler pour ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise. Que faisait-il là ? Etait-ce lui qu'avait envoyé le MI6 ? Il se battait contre des sentiments contradictoires : était-il vexé que le MI6 n'envoie qu'un gamin, triste qu'Alex ne vienne le voir que parce que ses «supérieurs » le lui ont demandé, ou bien simplement heureux de le revoir, qui plus est en bonne santé ?

**POV**** Alex Rider**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Alex jeta un rapide coup d'œil afin de situer où se trouvait Yassen. Celui-ci était assis dans l'unique lit de la pièce. Il ne regardait pas vers Alex, qui en profita pour observer la chambre plus en détails. Elle était froide, impersonnelle. Entre les murs blancs, le carrelage bleu pâle, les machines et le lit métallique, Alex ne se sentait pas à sa place, étrangement coloré avec son jean noir et son sweat vert.

Il reporta son attention sur Yassen et s'aperçut que celui-ci l'observait.

Alex se félicita de s'être composé un masque impassible avant de franchir la porte. Bien que le tueur soit immobilisé dans son lit, Alex se sentait plus intimidé que jamais, ce qui était stupide, pensa-t-il, puisqu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela face au russe auparavant.

Yassen le fixait avec un air de parfaite indifférence. Après son coma, peut-être avait-il perdu la mémoire ? Et si il ne se rappelait plus être un tueur professionnel ? Et si il l'avait oublié, lui ?

Alex se mit une claque mentale. Il était en train de faire un remake du film « La mémoire ans la peau » avant même d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'essayé de lui parler. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, et Gregorovitch ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation non plus.

Alex détailla les traits du russe. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, son visage était expressif, jeune, l'homme dégageait une énergie incroyable. Une balle dans la poitrine, un coma et un mois plus tard, et il n'avait presque pas changé. Bien sûr il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et sa peau était peut-être un peu blafarde, ce qui attestait de sa fatigue et de son état de santé encore précaire, mais ses yeux restait alerte.

Alex ne pouvait pas dire que Gregorovitch avait une attitude agressive, loin de là, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Pourtant il leur avait sauvé la vie, à lui et à Sabina dans un sens … Mais il ne le considérait pas moins comme un ennemi, un ennemi potentiellement dangereux ; même si pour l'heure, comme le lui avait précisé Blunt, le tueur n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir faire grand-chose. Son large bandage autour de la poitrine lui donnait tout de même une apparence moins menaçante…

Alors qu'il restait debout à fixer l'homme alité, Alex retournait dans son esprit toutes les questions à propos de son père qu'il était impatient de lui poser ; et si il avait préparé avec soin sa petite introduction cinq minutes auparavant, il l'avait oubliée dès qu'il était entré dans la chambre.

**POV**** Yassen Gregorovitch**

Yassen gardait les yeux fixés sur Alex pendant que celui-ci détaillait la pièce du regard. Enfin, le garçon le regarda lui, et il sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, bien qu'en apparence il resta impassible. Il assimila son émotion au fait de retrouver Alex indemne. Le gosse s'en était bien sortit !

D'ailleurs, ce n'était plus un gosse à proprement parler. En fait, il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant : son regard alerte, sa façon de se tenir, l'expression grave de son visage, tout en lui reflétait sa maturité et son courage, deux choses acquises certainement lors des épreuves qu'il avait endurées.

Même si cette perte d'innocence attristait un peu Yassen, il devait avouer que le seul fait de le voir en bonne santé le rendait heureux. Après tout, il avait promis à Hunter, le père d'Alex, qu'il veillerait sur son fils dans la mesure du possible, si quelque chose arrivait.

Yassen reporta son attention sur les yeux d'Alex et n'y lut ni soulagement, ni sympathie, pas même de la haine : juste une indifférence glacée. Toutefois, Yassen remarqua que le jeune, sans être agressif, paraissait tendu, sur ses gardes. Lorsque Alex le regarda dans les yeux, le russe perçut le regard froid et distant du blond aussi douloureusement qu'un coup de poing, tant de méfiance de sa part le blessant, d'autant plus qu'il les avait protégés lui et son amie. D'ailleurs c'était même pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital.

Son amie … Ils avaient l'air drôlement proches pour des amis. … ce qui était normal à leur âge. Petite amie ? Cette idée agaçait profondément Yassen : comme si un espion pouvait perdre du temps et de l'énergie dans des affaires sentimentales ! Surtout avec une jeune brunette au joli minois et au caractère bien trempé. En parlant de caractère bien trempé, il devait reconnaître qu'Alex était pire. Indépendant, téméraire, rancunier …

Yassen se demanda si Alex lui en voulait toujours pour « l'incident » qui avait interrompu ses vacances avec la fille. A la réflexion, peut-être que leur relation n'avait pas survécu à l'aventure éprouvante ? De toute façon, se morigéna-t-il, ça ne le regardait absolument pas. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'Alex sorte avec de jolies gamines sans cervelles en pleine ébullition hormonale. Peu importait, vraiment, qu'il prenne plaisir à passer du temps avec des idiotes de son âge, qu'il aime les écouter, leur parler …

Il fut prit de l'envie soudaine d'entendre la voix d'Alex. Le silence commençait à se faire pesant, mais Yassen ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il se sentait presque gêné … – il se ressaisit ; il résonnait comme un gamin. Il était temps de montrer à ce blondinet qui était l'adulte.

Il se redressa un peu et se lança :

- Alex, le salua-t-il froidement, peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Alors, verdict ? Je vais me répéter, mais moi je ne suis pas contente du tout. Enfin après, c'est vous les lecteurs hein, l'important c'est ce que vous, vous en pensez

Ah oui, je précise quelque chose : au dernier post, j'avais dit que je posterai un chapitre un samedi sur deux. Vu le désastre de ce chapitre-ci, je crois que je vais annuler cette annonce, et je préfère ne pas annoncer de fréquence régulière. Evidemment, je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible, mais avec mon emploi du temps de fous, ça risque finalement de ne pas être si rapide que ça J'espère que vous resterez tout de même au rendez-vous !

Bisous !


	5. Apology

Bonjour tout le monde …

Ben oui, voilà, c'est moi, je ne suis pas morte. Ya plein de choses pour lesquelles je voudrais m'excuser, déjà de faire un faux espoirs aux gens qui éventuellement attendraient encore après la suite de ma fic (quelle patience !) , et aussi de vous avoir laissé en plan depuis déjà deux ans. Pourtant, j'ai bien la suite de cette fanfic (quelques chapitres seulement, mais quand même), que j'avais écrits il y a longtemps, seulement je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les taper sur pc et donc de les poster. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire, ni eu la motivation, et ensuite j'ai complètement oublié.

Je vais essayer de poster au moins les chapitres qui sont déjà écrits, pour les irréductibles qui continuent à attendre, et aussi pour les nouveaux, mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand, ni si je finirai cette fic, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser tomber, parce que j'ai des idées en tête, c'est vraiment juste le temps qui me manque.

Donc voilà, ce mot pour vous présenter mes plus plates excuses, et vous dire que la suite arrive, lentement mais sûrement. Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre au moins avant fin décembre.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés :S j'avoue que j'ai hésité avant de poster ce message, trop honte de mon silence prolongé -_-''

Je vous fais des bisous et vous dit à bientôt (si si, c'est promis craché juré sur la tête de mon lapin en peluche blanc qui s'appelle Flocon. C'est intéressant de savoir ce détail hein ? ^^)

PS. Ah oui, et aussi, je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondues. Ca m'a énormément fait plaisir de voir que ma fic était appréciée et la suite attendue, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a finalement décidé à me bouger un peu le popotin – oui, il m'aura fallu le temps, je ne vous le fait pas dire …


	6. Chapter 3

**Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi ce que je ne suis pas**

**

* * *

**

**ICPA**: Et re, une promesse de pas tenue, j'ai une semaine de retard … Bon, j'ai eu un imprévu, mon bébé chat est resté une semaine chez le véto il a failli mourir (le typhus, c'est pas de la blague, pour ceux qui connaissent -_-'')

Maiiis il va bien, et j'espère que vous aussi, que Noël a été fructueux (huhu) et que vous vous êtes bien amusés. Je vous souhaite une excellente année à touts !

**Rar** : Merci pour vos reviews ! =)

**Disclaimer** : J'emprunte, et je rends dans l'état où j'ai pris quand j'ai finis de jouer. Je ne suis pas la propriétaire ^^ (sauf de la fic, of course)

**Pairing** : Yassen/Alex (des livres Alex Rider)

**/!\ Warning /!\** : SLASH, autrement dit relations HOMOSEXUELLES. Les seules critiques que je n'accepterai pas seront sur cet aspect là. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 **

**

* * *

**

_[Précédemment]_

_Il était temps de montrer à ce blondinet qui était l'adulte._

_Il se redressa un peu et se lança : _

_- Alex, le salua-t-il froidement, peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

**POV**** neutre (généralement plus Alex quand même ^^)**

Alex se contenta de lui répondre d'un signe de tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait l'appeler.

- Je vois que tu es en forme, reprit le russe.

- Plus que vous, du moins, rétorqua Alex.

- Mon corps n'a que moyennement apprécié la visite de la balle de 9 mm.

- J'imagine.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les deux hommes s'observèrent.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda Yassen, avec un sourire cette fois-ci.

- Oh, rien de spécial, je passais devant l'hôpital, et j'ai eu envie de discuter un peu, répondit Alex, sarcastique.

- Evidemment : sans psychopathe à contrer, tu t'ennuies …

- Exactement. C'est pourquoi je me suis dit, c'est trop calme en ce moment, et si j'allais rendre visite au meurtrier de mon oncle, histoire d'avoir une petite poussée d'adrénaline ?

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais pas cette fois. Je ne suis pas en état, j'en ai peur …

- Oui, c'est plutôt pathétique comme image d'ailleurs. En fait je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Je suis certain que Sabina aurait adoré vous voir dans un lit d'hôpital …

Yassen se rembrunit un peu.

- Je la comprends. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Comme une fille qui a frôlé la mort. Elle s'en remettra.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'en veut ?

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai tout fait pour la sauver quand même … Pourquoi m'en voudrait-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comme tu le dis, tu as essayé de la protéger autant que tu le pouvais … Est-ce que toi, tu m'en veux ?

Alex eut un instant d'hésitation avant de répondre.

- Non. Je ne crois pas.

- Bien, murmura Yassen.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu peux préciser ta question ?

- Toutes ces questions, pourquoi ? En quoi mon état ou celui de Sabina vous préoccupe-t-il ?

- Tu as raison, je me fiche pas mal de Sabina. Toi, c'est différent.

- A cause de mon père ?

- Oui.

Alex sembla hésiter, avant de s'avancer vers le lit de Yassen, gardant toutefois une distance de sécurité marquée entre le russe et lui.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda Yassen

- Je n'ai pas peur, rétorqua aussitôt l'adolescent.

- Pas à moi, Alex. Me mentir ne te mènera pas bien loin, et de toute façon tu n'y parviendras pas.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Alex avec humeur. Vous me tutoyez, vous me parlez comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours … Avoir connu mon père ne vous donne aucun droit sur moi.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, ça ne te donne aucun droit sur moi non plus. Que me veux-tu ? demanda calmement Yassen.

- Qui vous dit que je vous veux quelque chose ? dit – stupidement - Alex avec un air de défi.

- Ta présence ici, répondit le russe, amusé.

- C'est le MI6 qui –

- Alex, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me raconter d'histoires. Si le MI6 t'avait envoyé, tu aurais été beaucoup plus confiant, au lieu d'hésiter, d'avancer d'un pas pour reculer de deux. Or, puisqu'il est évident que tu n'es pas ici sur leur ordre, il n'y a rien qui justifie ta présence dans cette chambre. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu attends quelque chose de moi. Dans ce cas, je te répète que je ne te dois rien, mais dis toujours, on verra bien.

- Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas ici sur ordre du MI6. Content ?

- Ca dépend ce qui t'amène, sourit Yassen.

- Hum, disons, la curiosité ?

Yassen réprima un sourire.

- La curiosité t'a poussé à rechercher ce que j'étais devenu et où je me trouvais ? Juste pour savoir dans quel état je me trouvais ?

- La curiosité pousse à faire pas mal de choses. Cela dit, je n'ai jamais dit que je m'intéressais à votre état, fit Alex avec un air volontairement provocateur. Après un instant, il ajouta : ni à vous, d'ailleurs.

Cette fois, Yassen sourit franchement.

- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qui est assez intéressant à tes yeux pour que tu prennes la peine de te déplacer jusqu'ici, si ce n'est moi-même ?

- Quel égocentrisme ! S'exclama Alex en se rapprochant un peu plus. En fait, ce sont les informations que vous détenez qui m'intéresse.

- Tiens donc, se rembrunit le russe. Et quel genre d'information ?

Alex hésita, ce qui n'échappa pas à Yassen.

- Laisse tomber dans mon métier, c'est toujours ce qu'on me demande, des informations.

- Et des morts, ajouta Alex.

-Hmm. Disons que j'ai le même rôle que leMI6, mais qu'on ne le revendique pas de la même façon

Alex fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha encore ; il était juste à côté du lit maintenant, à moins d'un mètre de Yassen.

- Le MI6 envoie des espions pour servir l'État, vous, vous assassinez des gens pour vous enrichir. Vous trouvez que c'est la même chose ?

- Je suis employé par un patron qui me confie une mission, il me paye pour ça car il sait que je suis quasiment prêt à tout. J'espionne, je récolte des informations et j'élimine les gêneurs. A ton avis, quand le gouvernement a ordonné au MI6 de veiller à la sûreté de l'État, et que Blunt s'est empressé de t'envoyer aux trousses de Sayle, qui a fini mort, qu'est-ce que c'était, de l'héroïsme ? non, il a juste été question d'efficacité, Alex, c'est tout.

Alex méditait là-dessus depuis quelques secondes lorsque le tueur reprit.

- D'ailleurs, comment se porte ce cher Blunt ? Je pensais qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de me jeter sous les verrous dès qu'il m'aurait sous la main, mais non, silence radio.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Cela doit bien faire dix ans qu'il essaie de me coincer, rit Yassen, alors oui, on peut dire que je le connais !

- Et vous vous êtes toujours débrouillés pour l'esquiver ?

- Oui, comme toi tu le fais avec mes questions...

Yassen lança un clin d'oeil au blond.

- Alors, continua-t-il, quand dois-je m'attendre à une visite du MI6 ?

- Si je me fie à ce que m'a dit Blunt, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Dans quelques jours je dirais.

- « Ce que t'a dit Blunt » ? Vous avez parlé de moi ? demanda le tueur, visiblement soucieux

Alex remercia silencieusement Yassen pour la question. Cela lui permettait d'aborder le sujet épineux du marché en douceur.

- En fait, quand vous dites que je ne suis pas ici sur ordre du MI6, ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai.

-Explique-toi …

- Eh bien, c'est en lien direct avec votre liberté. Le MI6 a voulu m'imposer une mission, que j'ai refusée au début. Alors pour que j'accepte, ils m'ont proposé un marché vous impliquant directement.

Alex avait bien conscience de dévier de la vérité, mais il se voyait mal annoncer à son ennemi qu'il avait presque supplié Blunt de laisser à Yassen sa liberté – question d'amour propre …

- Alex … Arrête de tourner autour du pot veux-tu. Quel est mon rôle dans ce marché ?

- Eh bien … hum.

- Je t'ai connu plus courageux … Gêné de me dire en face que tu as accepté la mission à condition que je sois supprimé ? demanda Yassen calment.

- Hein ? quoi ? ne .. non …

Alex était abasourdi. Mais d'où le russe tirait-il une telle idée ? Celui-ci continuait sur sa lancée :

- Je n'en suis pas ravi bien sûr, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est de bonne guerre.

- Non, ce n'est p …

- Enfin tout de même, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te sauver la vie … mai bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas suffisant pour mériter une quelconque loyauté de ta part …

- non, mais …

- Enfin, comme je le disais …

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?

Yassen se tût soudainement, un faux air choqué plaqué sur le visage, mais les yeux pétillants de rire.

- Tu voulais dire quelque chose peut-être ?

- JE N'AI JAMAIS EU L'INTENTION DE PROVOQUER VOTRE MORT ! Enfin, si, rectifia-t-il lorsque Yassen haussa un sourcil ironique, mais c'est fini. Disons que j'ai dépassé ce stade.

- C'est une bonne chose. Pour toi, j'entends. Ca t'évite de te faire des faux espoirs à chaque fois …

- Haha, vous êtes presque drôle, grommela Alex. Il n'empêche que sans cela, vous seriez déjà en quartier hautement surveillé dans une prison pour criminels dangereux.

- Oh je vois, c'est donc à toi que je dois de ne pas être en prison. Merci ôô grand espion !

Alex leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Yassen souriait ironiquement.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

- Bon, fit le russe redevenu sérieux, tu ne m'as pas dit en quoi je suis concerné encore.

Comment Alex allait-il amener ça ? Après tout, il n'en était pas à un mensonge près, alors …

- Eh bien, ils ont su par je ne sais quel moyen que j'étais à la recherche d'informations que vous seul détenez. Même si ils ne savent pas lesquelles … Ils m'ont donc proposé un moyen d'avoir, heu … un accès libre à ces informations.

- … je ne comprends toujours pas.

- J'y viens. Le moyen le plus, disons, pratique qu'ils m'aient proposé, est de vous accorder la liberté.

Alex attendit un peu pour évaluer la réaction du russe mais celui-ci restait impassible, attendant la suite.

- Seulement, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, ce n'est pas gratuit pour vous.

- Evidemment. Et le prix à payer pour ma liberté est … ?

- Heu, bon, ça va vous sembler bizarre, mais comme je n'étais pas sûr que vous acceptiez, j'ai un peu, heu … salé la note du MI6 en même temps, et heu, enfin …

- Alex. Sois bref.

On pouvait clairement lire l'anxiété d'Alex sur son visage. Il prit une grande inspiration, regarda ailleurs et dit très vite :

- Le marché initial était que si vous acceptiez de m'épauler pour une mission, vous seriez libre, mais je sais bien quelle contrainte ça représente pour vous, alors j'ai convaincu le MI6 de carrément effacer votre dossier judiciaire, pour que vous charger de ma protection pendant la mission en vaille un peu la peine pour vous. Voilà.

Yassen resta silencieux un moment, assez longtemps pour qu'Alex aie le temps de se maudire au moins une vingtaine de fois de s'être lancé. Il avait la tête baissée et attendait que la colère du russe éclate, mais le silence demeurant il leva prudemment le regard et resta interdit. Le Russe souriait. Peut-être se moquait-il de lui ?

Enfin, Yassen parla :

- bon. Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais c'est plutôt drôle en fait. C'est assurément le genre de marché dont on n'entend pas parler tous les jours.

- En même temps, c'était pas mon idée... D'ailleurs, la perspective de rester trois mois en votre compagnie, à jouer le mariole suicidaire sous la protection d'un assassin, m'enchante juste autant que vous, grommela Alex.

- Donc, tu es ravi ? C'est bien, l'ambiance sera détendue comme ça !

- Je ne suis en aucun cas ra... Attendez. Vous acceptez ?

- Mais il est de plus en plus vif ce petit ! Ironisa le russe avant d'éclater de rire devant l'expression hagarde d'Alex. Écoute, reprit-il, c'est logique. Qu'est-ce qu'une mission de trois mois, s'il y a un dossier vierge à la clé ?

- Ouais, tout bénef quoi. Mis à part le fait qu'en contrepartie, vous vous coltinez la surveillance d'un gamin que vous détestez, en pleine mission suicide. Et que vous aurez des infos à me donner.

- Mission suicide pour toi, Club Med pour moi, sourit Yassen sans trace de moquerie. Et puis, Alex... Qui dit que je te déteste ?

- Euh... Je...

Alors qu'Alex bafouillait, un médecin entra dans la pièce. Il se figea à la vue d'Alex - il n'avait encore jamais vu de visiteurs ici. Pour la première fois, il parla :

- Monsieur, j'ai une information importante à vous communiquer à propos de votre santé.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit froidement Yassen en un instant, remarqua Alex, il avait retrouvé son masque de tueur professionnel, glacial et impénétrable. D'ailleurs, l'homme en blouse avait blêmi.

- C'est assez délicat. Je ne sais pas si ... Hésita le médecin, jetant un regard à Alex.

- Allez-y.

- Bien. Vous avez sans doute remarqué votre extrême faiblesse depuis votre réveil. Surtout celles de vos jambes.

Yassen acquiesça en silence.

- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, mais il se pourrait que les dommages engendrés par la balle que vous avez pris aient provoqués... Eh bien, une paralysie de vos jambes.

Abasourdit, Alex regarda Yassen qui restait impassible.

- Il se pourrait, si l'hypothèse de la paralysie venait à se confirmer, que vous ne retrouviez jamais l'usage de vos jambes.

* * *

Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de ramer dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe rien -_-'' Que du blabla. Et encore,j'ai modifié la fin (avec le médecin) pour condenser le tout.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la date à laquelle je posterai le chapitre suivant, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je modifierai certainement ce que j'ai déjà écrit pour accélérer le rythme, parce que là … on s'endort.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	7. Chapitre 4

**Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi ce que je ne suis pas**

* * *

**ICPA**: Oyez oyez ! Ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Si si, je vous assure !

**Rar** : Ne t'inquiète pas Marie, Yassen restera Yassen… Mais bon, il faut bien que lui aussi rencontre quelques difficultés de temps en temps, ce serait trop facile sinon huhu

Ondatra zibethicus : finalement, j'ai réussi à poster bien plus tôt que je ne pensais ) (ta review m'a motivée à taper la fin du chapitre, merci !)

J'essaye de ne pas faire de Yassen un véritable gosse, mais … c'est dur, il est tellement choupinet quand il est jaloux XD (hum, pardon monsieur Gregorovitch, je retire ce que j'ai dit, pointez ce silencieux dans une autre direction je vous prie)

**Disclaimer** : Je fais comme tous ceux qui postent sur ce site : j'emprunte des personnages à leur auteur, je bidouille, je rends comme si de rien n'était. Gloire à Horowitz. (^_^)

**Pairing** : Yassen/Alex (des livres Alex Rider)

**/!\ Warning /!\** : SLASH, autrement dit relations HOMOSEXUELLES. Les seules critiques que je n'accepterai pas seront sur cet aspect là. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

* * *

_[Précédemment]_

_- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, mais il se pourrait que les dommages engendrés par la balle que vous avez pris aient provoqués... Eh bien, une paralysie de vos jambes._

_Abasourdit, Alex regarda Yassen qui restait impassible._

_- Il se pourrait, si l'hypothèse de la paralysie venait à se confirmer, que vous ne retrouviez jamais l'usage de vos jambes._

…_**Plus tard …**_

- QUOI ?

- Hmm, un peu de tenue jeune ho-

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? C'est bien ça hein ? Ca ne peut être que ça …

- Voyons mon jeune ami (Alex foudroya Blunt du regard), vous êtes assez intelligent pour comprendre que-

- Oh, ne me servez pas ce genre de salades, hein !

- RIDER ! Blunt se leva subitement. Cela suffit ! On n'interrompt pas son supérieur, ce que je suis. On ne conteste pas les ordres, ce que vous faites. Et plus que tout, on ne crie pas dans mon bureau, cela perturbe mes poissons !

Blunt avait en effet fait installer un aquarium de taille conséquente le long d'un mur, peuplé exclusivement de poissons rouges.

- Vos … vos poissons ? fit Alex, hagard, avant d'éclater de rire, un rire nerveux. Mais qui se soucie de vos poissons ? Et depuis quand êtes-vous mon supérieur ?

- Là n'est pas la question, répondit Blunt d'un ton évasif.

- En effet, puisqu'elle est déjà réglée. Je ne suis pas à vos ordres, et cette mission en France sera la dernière que j'effectuerai pour vous ! assena Alex.

- Et encore, si vous l'effectuez, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup vu l'état de Gregorovitch. Il serait miraculeux qu'en deux semaines-

- Oui, miraculeux, comme vous dites !

- Oh, ne recommencez pas, nous en avons suffisamment parlé. Si dans deux semaines Gregorovitch n'a pas retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, j'envoie quelqu'un d'autre pour la mission et notre marché est caduc.

… _**encore plus tard…**_

En sortant de l'immeuble, Alex repensait à tout ça.

Il aurait dû se réjouir de la situation, après tout si le russe était écarté de la mission, Alex n'avait plus de raison d'y participer, ce qui avait pour avantage de lui éviter de risquer sa vie – avantage non négligeable. Cependant, cela signifierait également que Gregorovitch serait envoyé en prison, et Alex savait qu'il pourrait alors toujours courir pour avoir des informations sur son père, puisque depuis le début le MI6 avait évité le sujet comme la peste.

Alex faisait donc face à deux problèmes : espérer que le tueur guérisse miraculeusement en deux semaines, délai imposé par Blunt (à cette pense, Alex haussa les sourcils, dépité. Il était à Londres, pas à Lourdes !), et réussir à faire suffisamment ami-ami avec Gregorovitch, aussi incongrue cette idée puisse paraître, pour lui soutirer quelques détails sur son père.

Alex poussa un long soupir désabusé et enfourcha son vélo. _C'est pas gagné …_

Alex regardait le docteur Corey manipuler les jambes de Gregorovitch. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il assistait aux séances de kinésithérapie, à raison de deux séances par jour. La première fois, il était venu pour entendre ce que le kiné avait à dire. Il était revenu à la séance de l'après-midi, parce que Jack avait commencé à parler de cours à domicile s'il n'avait « rien de mieux à faire que de traîner à la maison ». Il avait été encouragé par le docteur Corey à revenir le lendemain, et depuis il revenait pour chaque séance après tout, il s'agissait peut-être là d'occasions précieuses pour se rapprocher de son probablement-ex-futur collègue – les chances pour que la mission ait bien lieu lui paraissaient minces…

Le matin, ils avaient discuté un peu du déroulement de la rééducation, il semblait que les jambes de Yassen n'étaient pas paralysées finalement, puisqu'il commençait à pouvoir les bouger légèrement. Yassen n'avait pas l'air malheureux ou inquiet de la faiblesse de ses jambes, mais surtout agacé. Cela aurait amusé Alex s'il n'avait pas aussi peur du russe – chose qu'il détestait s'avouer. De plus, comme le tueur était bien souvent d'une humeur massacrante, il était peu enclin au bavardage, et se refermait comme une huître dès qu'Alex faisait mine de parler de son père, son oncle, du MI6, de Scorpia, etc.

C'est pourquoi cet après-midi, Alex avait décidé d'une nouvelle tactique : le laisser tranquille avec ça quelques temps, et ramener le sujet lorsque monsieur ours se serait déridé un peu.

Un mouvement du kiné le ramena à la réalité Gregorovitch avait retrouvé son masque implacable, froid et effrayant, et Corey s'était levé. Alex se retourna et, estomaqué, vit Blunt derrière la porte vitrée de la salle de rééducation.

**POV**** Blunt**

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il était obligé de trouver une excuse pour reculer la date de la mission : il était hors de question qu'Alex ne participe pas – sans parler de Gregorovitch. Il avait tout organisé avec soin, il _fallait_ que ces deux là se rendent au camp.

Mme Jones ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait à tout prix à ce que l'agent russe participe. Mais qu'elle comprenne ou non n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Son métier lui demandait depuis toujours d'être efficace, il serait donc efficace. Et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux…

**Fin POV Blunt **

Alex, de son côté, ne comprenait pas non plus. Il était allongé sur son lit, le regard dans le vague. Il réfléchissait. Deux heures auparavant, Blunt lui-même était passé à l'hôpital – il était tout naturellement entré dans la salle de rééducation, avait dit quelques mots à part au Dr. Corey, avait hoché la tête une ou deux fois, et enfin s'était tourné vers l'adolescent, ignorant royalement Yassen dont seuls les jointures blanches de ses poings serrés laissaient deviner l'antipathie.

- Alex, ravi de vous revoir. Puisque le docteur Corey m'assure que vous pourrez suivre l'entraînement en France, mais seulement dans trois semaines, je vous laisse deux semaines supplémentaires dans ma grande bonté.

- Alors qu'il en faudrait trois ? Pourquoi deux ?

- Parce que c'est deux et c'est tout. Ah tiens, pendant que j'y pense : passez me voir demain, j'ai des nouvelles de Sabina pour vous.

Après le départ de Blunt, Yassen était resté muet et sombre jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Il devait être préoccupé – après tout, Alex l'était aussi. Est-ce que le russe serait physiquement prêt dans moins d'un mois ? Si cette mission était dangereuse, il préférait de loin avoir un protecteur en état de marche.

Et puis, il y avait Sabina. Pourquoi Blunt était-il encore en contact avec elle ? Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas utilisée par le MI6 comme lui l'avait été et l'était encore. Il ne lui était rien arrivé, au moins ?

Le lendemain, il se rendit donc au MI6. Aussitôt assis devant le bureau, il commença :

-Comment va Sabrina ?

- Bonjour Alex. En effet, quel temps maussade…

- La politesse et la météo ne m'intéressent pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Je vois. Quel caractère ! fit Blunt, conservant son sourire horripilant. Sabina… Elle va très bien. Elle vient de se voir offrir un séjour de trois mois en France, dans un … centre médiéval.

Alex sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

- A quoi vous jouez ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire, là ?

Blunt prit un air surpris.

Mais, je pensais que vous apprécieriez de la revoir !

- Il est HORS DE QUESTION qu'elle soit mêlée de près ou de loin à vos histoires tordues. Laissez-là en dehors de ça.

Après un temps de réflexion, Alex ajouta :

- Et puis, je croyais que les épreuves de sélection étaient particulièrement difficiles ? Je doute que le combat à l'épée soit sa spécialité …

- Hmm, j'ai juste … parlementé avec le président du jury.

- Et faire la même chose pour moi ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

- Non, répondit l'homme d'un ton sans appel.

Alex le regarda, exaspéré, se lever et se planter devant son aquarium, mais il ne posa pas plus de question. De toute façon, s'il avait voulu être plus clair, Blunt l'aurait été depuis longtemps.

Finalement, il décida que le problème à traiter en urgence était l'implication de Sabina.

-S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-là tranquille.

- Vous voudriez que je lui dise qu'il s'agit d'une erreur, que ce voyage a été gagné par quelqu'un d'autre ? La pauvre, une telle déception…

-Si ça perturbe trop votre conscience, offrez-lui des vacances ailleurs … répondit Alex ironiquement.

- Bon bon. Et si nous trouvions un compromis ? Elle va au camp d'entraînement intensif avec vous, et repart avant le début de la mission. Ca te va ?

Alex soupira.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous mijotez, mais peu importe. Faisons comme ça.

- Parfait ! en échang-

- En échange ? Quel manipulateur, j'y crois pas…

- Je disais donc, en échange…

Blunt se retourna vers Alex son sourire avait laissé place à un regard implacable.

- … Je vous serais reconnaissant de vous rapprocher rapidement de Gregorovitch.

- Techniquement, c'est de toute façon nécessaire si on veut que la mission-

- Non. Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je ne parle pas d'entente cordiale. Je veux que vous gagniez sa confiance, je veux que vous deveniez son ami, son meilleur ami, son confident. Rapportez-moi tout ce que vous apprendrez : ses planques, ses manies, son plat préféré. Vous êtes espion, servez-vous de vos aptitudes : espionnez.

- Mais, le casier vierge…

- Simple question de précaution. Lui n'a jamais promis de cesser ses activités criminelles.

- Vous savez, je ne suis vraiment pas le mieux placé pour gagner sa confiance…

- Au contraire.

Alex fronça les sourcils.

- A cause de ses liens avec mon père ?

Un air de surprise passa rapidement sur le visage de Blunt, mais celui-ci reprit très vite contenance.

- De quels liens parles-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était une supposition au hasard, répondit précipitamment Alex.

Il se morigéna intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre cela sur le tapis, Si Blunt considérait que cacher des informations sur John était important, il annulerait cette dernière et Alex retournerait au point de départ.

Le kinésithérapeute, le docteur Corey, massait les jambes de Yassen, les bougeait, les pliait, et Alex restait assis sur un banc à côté. Le russe étant peu loquace, très vite le kiné s'en était désintéressé pour expliquer à Alex directement ce qu'il était en train de faire, le but de tel ou tel exercice, et ce dernier posait parfois des questions. Il aimait bien ce kiné, il était jeune, dynamique.

Le mardi après-midi – le deuxième jour – Alex sortait à peine de l'ascenseur, au quatrième étage, qu'il se trouva nez-à-nez avec le fameux kiné. Après un instant de surprise, le médecin fit un large sourire au garçon.

- Tu as bien quarante-cinq minutes d'avance cet après-midi. Tu as été rapide pour rentrer chez toi, manger et revenir !

- Oui, je ne suis pas venu seul on m'a déposé, je ne pouvais pas arriver plus tard…

- Je vois. Par contre, la salle est encore fermée, et là je dois aller voir un patient…

Voyant l'air ennuyé d'Alex, il ajouta :

- Tu peux peut-être attendre dans la chambre avec ton oncle ?

- Heu… ouais. Je vais faire ça. Merci.

- Je vais dans la même direction, dit le kiné avec un sourire.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir en discutant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la chambre de Yassen.

- […] Ah justement, c'est drôle que tu fasses des arts martiaux, le patient que je vais voir s'est justement blessé en pratiquant… Ah, te voilà arrivé.

- En effet, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton lugubre qui n'échappa aucunement au jeune kiné.

- C'est un taciturne ton oncle, hein ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Hmm, quelque chose comme ça, oui. Il aurait sûrement des choses intéressantes à dire… s'il parlait un peu plus, rit Alex.

- Ca ne va pas être drôle d'attendre avec lui … Tu veux venir avec moi ? Si le patient ne s'y oppose pas, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Alex hésitait. Ce serait assurément bien plus sympa de passer une demi-heure avec le kiné et un adepte de sports de combats, mais il devait aussi penser à briser la glace avec Yassen.

- J'aurais vraiment aimé, merci. Mais je dois m'occuper de mon oncle, c'est pour ça que je viens…

- Bon bon. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je serai à la chambre 417.

Alex regarda l'homme en blouse s'éloigner avec un vague sentiment de regret. Il se tourna vers la porte de Yassen et se ressaisit : il avait une mission, il était hors de question d'aller bavarder. Il entra.

-Alex. Ca alors. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le russe avec un ton plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Bonjour… Ben, comme depuis deux jours, je viens pour la kiné.

- C'est un homme, Alex.

- Hein ?

- Tu viens pour LE kiné.

- Pff … Alex leva les yeux au ciel. Je parlais de la kinésithérapie.

-Ah.

Silence.

Silence.

- Hum, je me demandais… commença le jeune.

- Pourquoi es-tu là si tôt ? coupa Yassen.

- Jack avait rendez-vous, elle m'a déposé au passage.

- Pas venue dire bonjour ?

-Je l'en ai dissuadée quand j'ai vu qu'elle chargeait la tronçonneuse dans le coffre, fit Alex avec un air dramatique.

- Rien que ça ! Yassen éclata de rire.

Alex le regarda, intrigué. _Ce type est bizarre…Un coup distant, voire menaçant, l'autre joyeux et détendu._

De nouveau, un silence s'installa. Alex jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

- Vas-y.

- Quoi ?

- Il te reste vingt-cinq minutes. Tu as le temps.

- Heu, de quoi vous parlez ?

- Corey.

- Cor… le kiné ?

- Oui. Tu avais l'intention d'aller avec lui non ? Il est moins… C'était quoi déjà ? Taciturne…

- Ah ça. Vous avez entendu ? Oui, il est avec un patient qui a l'air intéressant.

- Tellement plus que moi… marmonna Yassen.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire ironique ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais ça doit être stupide. Arrête de rire ! Ca suffit Alex !

- Vous êtes un vrai gosse en fait, fit Alex, hilare.

- … humpf.

- Et tellement imbu de votre personne, vous ne supportez pas qu'on s'intéresse à d'autres personnes que vous. Vous êtes…

- ridicule ! coupa de nouveau le russe.

- C'est le mot que je cherchais ! fit Alex avec un grand sourire.

- Non ! Ce que tu dis est ridicule.

- D'accord, d'accord, si vous le dites…

Alex se leva et partit lentement en direction de la porte, un léger sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Tu pars ?

- Voir Corey.

- …

- …

- Alex ?

- Hmm ? Quoi ?

- Reste.

Alex fit volte-face, moins surpris par la demande elle-même que par l'absence de toute trace d'autorité dans la voix du tueur, comme si il s'agissait plus d'un souhait que d'un ordre. Yassen regardait par la fenêtre. Alex retourna sur ses pas et attrapa une chaise, sans trop savoir pourquoi il était si content. Il le mit sur le compte du progrès de la mission confiée par Blunt : se rapprocher de Yassen.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? On en est toujours à peu près au même point dans l'intrigue, mais j'essaye de bien mettre en place le caractère des persos et d'amorcer une évolution dans leurs relations. Je ne sais pas si j'y arrive, m'enfin … XD

Prochain chapitre, si tout va bien – et c'est pas gagné- , tout ce petit monde quitte enfin l'hôpital, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire (mais depuis le début, j'ai beau avoir écrit le déroulement général de l'action chapitre par chapitre, les personnages me mènent par le bout du nez et je suis en permanence en train de rectifier des trucs, de rallonger certains passages et d'en couper d'autres, alors tout est possible huhu)

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, aidez-moi à m'améliorer siouplaît ! )

(dernière note et puis je me tais : il est deux heures du matin, alors je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographe/de frappe se glissent dans le document, je fais attention mais quand le cerveau fatigue il n'y a rien que je puisse faire )


End file.
